


Can't Help Myself With You

by SwordsandShields99



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsandShields99/pseuds/SwordsandShields99
Summary: Lavellan and Cullen find a reprieve from the stresses of command with each other.It's just smut, I guess. Shameless smut. Straight up porn.  "It's smutty literature." - Cassandra
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Intro

Eliza paced back and forth. Every few minutes she checked the small rug at the foot of the bed to see if she had worn it down any. She had always paced in her room, ever since she was a child. Back then it was a small tent or cave though. She couldn’t lie that these stone walls were making her feel claustrophobic at best. 

The Inquisition had given her private quarters, so she felt thankful for that. The only thing that would have made her feel more closed in was bunking with a human stranger. She trusted Cassandra, but that was about it. And not because she didn’t think the human could hurt her, just that she knew Cassandra would come by it honestly, attacking her outright instead of in her sleep. Leliana seemed nice enough, but Eliza just had a feeling that she would never see the girl coming.

Cullen, a former templar, outright disliked mages. While most humans seemed to overlook elven clan mages, he did not. Hell, earlier that day she had accidentally bumped into him and she felt a shockwave of a minor spell purge radiate from his body. Her only consolation was it seemed to startle him just as much as it had shaken her. He was uneasy around her to say the least. Jumpy and untrusting. 

Eliza checked the rug for the 11th time that night. Still in one piece. She had to get out of that room, had to get to fresh air and the stars, no matter how cold it was outside. She threw on her cloak, not at all designed for Haven’s chill, and left her room. It was completely silent in the Chantry. Josie, Cassandra, and Leliana’s door was closed. Only a few torches were lit. She quickly skipped towards the giant door and heaved it open. 

She sucked in a huge breath of the night air and sighed in relief. A few soldiers were at the fire pit, singing cheerfully in their drunken state. She slipped past them undetected and headed for the main gates. Eliza knew the frozen lake would look beautiful beneath the stars in the moonlight.

As she neared the dock, she saw a lone figure staring into the icy water. 

“Cullen?” she asked gently as she approached. She didn’t want a repeat of earlier.

The man still jumped, but at least he didn’t purge her ass. “He-herald,” he stuttered with a gentle smile. 

That title was new, and she didn’t quite care for it. But she’d take that over a prison cell, so she wasn’t about to say anything to stop people.

“Can’t sleep?” she asked as she walked out onto the dock.

“Not tonight,” he said, his voice losing the small sparkle it had when he greeted her. She looked at him discreetly, and noticed he was paler than usual, and his hands were shaking slightly. 

“Are you feeling well?” she asked in concern.

“Ah… yes, just a bit tired I suppose. Ah.. what about you? Can’t sleep?”

She shook her head and sat at the edge of the dock. “Too nervous.”

He nodded. “It’s a lot to take in.”

She could tell that he wanted to ask, the same question on everyone’s lips. ‘Is she really the Herald of Andraste?’. But he didn’t. Just sat at the other side of the dock and looked out over the lake. 

“I… I’m sorry for earlier today. I didn’t mean to do that… I was startled. Still it’s no excuse, I… I should have better control.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said with a small but genuine smile. “I should look where I’m walking. Although I’d hate to see you if someone punched you outright. They’d get knocked on their ass right quick.” He huffed a small laugh, but didn’t answer. “Do all Templars have that power?”

Cullen answered softly without looking up, “Yes. That’s a more basic skill, learned immediately during training.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re with the Inquisition, Cullen.” He smiled at that at least. “When this is over, will you return to the Templar order?”

Cullen remained unusually still. “No. No, I… I won’t return to that life.”

“So, you’d have no obligation to capture me and turn me in?”

“What?!” he choked. “No, No I…” he turned to look at her. She had a huge grin on her face and she winked at him. “Oh, I see. You’re messing with me.”

“I would never mess with such a large templar,” she smirked. She watched his neck and face turn a brilliant shade of red and she giggled. Her laugh died out and her face turned to one of concern as she saw his hands begin shaking harder than before. He saw her looking and quickly hid his hands in his fur cloak. “Are you cold?” she asked softly.

“It is a bit cold out,” he said gruffly, turning back towards the lake. 

She slowly and softly inched over until she was next to him, and leaned her body against his. He stiffened, but she didn’t back away. She slowly leaned her head on his shoulder. “Well, I’m cold. It’s freezing out here.” She felt his shoulders heave with a small chuckle, and he relaxed a bit. 

They sat there for another 10 minutes in silence, enjoying the fresh air. 

“I felt claustrophobic in my room. I’m not used to stone walls and small spaces. I needed the fresh air and open space, but I would’ve been too cold out here without you. Thank you, Cullen.” She reached over and placed her hand on his and squeezed gently. She felt his hands shake as he squeezed back slightly and pulled his hand back. 

“I felt the same in my tent. Thank you for the company, Herald.”

Eliza stood and left, her feet barely making sound in the snow. Cullen watched as she passed through the gate and smiled. A wave of nausea hit him hard, and he leaned over the dock to empty his stomach. Thank the Maker that waited until she had left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW coming up next!


	2. A Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Eliza paced back and forth in her tiny room in the Haven chantry. Tomorrow was the day. She had to do her job and close the rift, or die trying. Everyone had come to believe in her, and honestly she had come to believe in them. She had found true friends here, as hard as it was to believe. In fact, she had just spent the better part of the evening in the tavern with Sera, The Iron Bull, Blackwall, Dorian, Cassandra, and Varric. It had been a loud evening to say the least. Josie had been busy writing letters. And Cullen was nowhere to be found, which seemed to be quite typical if any sort of shenanigans were transpiring. She found that she had been fairly disappointed not to see him this evening however. The big night before their quest. She was unsettled. 

Eliza let her mind wander then, and she recalled a particularly good evening a week or so ago, when she accidentally stumbled upon Cullen without a shirt on. It was extraordinary early and he was out for a morning jog when she went down to the lake. He hadn’t seen her as he approached his tent and took of his shirt to cool down a moment before entering. His muscles glistened and rippled beneath the skin. His throat looked incredibly enticing as he had taken a drink of water. 

Eliza shook herself from her memory and checked the rug. Still in one piece. She was a mess. A bit nervous, but also a bit worked up. She knew she shouldn’t. She really shouldn’t. She shouldn’t go looking for trouble. She should jump into bed now and go to sleep. 

She slipped out the chantry doors and into the night air. It was completely silent. Cullen had given strict orders that his soldiers were to abstain from drinking the night before the battle and hit the racks early. So when she saw him sitting at the fire in front of the chantry, she was pleasantly surprised. He was wearing a white linen long sleeve shirt, brown pants, boots, and his fur mantle as a coat. She could see the muscles of his chest through the thin material of his shirt and she shivered. Yup. She knew what she wanted. Hell, life's short. She was going to go for it.   
  
He was leaning down, elbow on his knee, head in his hand, eyes closed tight. His fingers kneaded at his temples. 

She walked up slowly. “I see you are disobeying direct orders from the Commander of the Inquisition and have neglected the early bedtime?”

He jumped up quickly, “Herald!” 

“At ease, soldier,” she chuckled. “Shall I walk you to your tent, Commander?”

He grinned at her. “Hmmm.. I feel as though I should be escorting the lady, not the other way around.”

Eliza shrugged and poked out her elbow in a gentlemanly fashion, as if he should take her arm. He rolled his eyes and held out his own arm, which she took gladly. They walked slowly towards the main gates. “Headache?” she asked suddenly.

“Pardon?” he said, sounding unsure.

“You looked as if you have one, when you were by the fire.”

“Ah… well yes.”

“I… could help,” she said softly. So softly, she wasn’t sure if he’d be able to hear. But she felt his entire body tense, and she knew he had heard. “Only if you’d like, of course. As second of the clan, I’m quite good at healing.” 

He remained completely tense. “I’m not sure healing magic will help this.”

“Well I wouldn’t be healing you. Just giving you a bit of pain relief so you sleep well.”

“I… I…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it Cullen. I know you’re uncomfortable with magic. There are… other ways to help. Distraction for example?”

“Distraction?” He barely finished the word and Eliza punched his arm. Hard enough to stagger him, but not enough to hurt his sculpted arm. “Oof!” he huffed. He gripped her arm and pulled her over with him as he staggered to the side of the road in a show. “I’m hurt, Herald. Truly!” he played.

She giggled, and as he pulled her, she fell completely into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her to catch her. Oh, she was good. And he was right where she wanted him. She watched as he turned a bright pink and she had to keep herself from laughing. Instead, she looked up at him through her lashes and gripped his biceps. She quickly lifted herself up on her toes and locked her mouth onto his. He stumbled slightly and she pressed him against the doorway at the gate. He gripped her tighter, pulling her body against his. She gently bit his bottom lip and moved her hands up his arms. She slowly broke the kiss, biting his lip and dragging her teeth against it as she did so. She heard him sigh, and they both slowly opened their eyes. She felt his fingertips graze her arms. 

“You’re cold,” he said softly. She had completely forgotten her new cloak in her room. She watched his amber eyes, filled with warmth and longing, as he took off his fur mantle and gently wrapped it around her. She gave him a wry smile and got up on her toes to kiss him again. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She licked at his upper lip, where his scar was, and nibbled. She felt a growl in his chest as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he turned so that she was now up against the door. While one of his arms was beneath her ass, holding up her weight, she felt his other hand wrap through her hair at the nape of her neck and she sighed into his mouth. He kissed down her jaw and sucked at her neck. She gasped and grabbed at his shirt, pulling him closer. Her gasp seemed to break him from his trance, and his eyes shot open. 

He gasped, “I’m… I’m sorry, I…” he started setting her down, and she let her hand trail down his chest to his lower stomach and he stopped lowering her body, freezing mid-motion and gaped at her. She still wasn’t on her own two feet, he just held her there against the door somewhere in limbo. She felt the fiery look in her own eyes and smirked up at him. She leaned in, and kissed and nipped at his neck, and slowly let her hand continue it’s path down his front. She stopped just shy of her target and looked up at him.

“You are a good man Cullen. You’ve fought the good fight for quite some time. There’s a lot of pressure on us right now. A big battle tomorrow. You’re always giving. Perhaps, just this once, you can be given something,” she whispered hotly against his neck. She felt his hands grip her ass tightly, and he shivered. When he didn’t move to stop her, she lowered her hand further and grazed her hand against the hardness beneath his breeches. "I... want to give you something," she whispered. She heard Cullen hiss softly, and she lightly cupped his manhood. 

He pushed her harder up against the door, and his face fell to her neck. “E...Eliza…” he breathed heavily. He was shocked. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasized about this happening, quite often when he was alone in his tent. He never thought it’d be real. Should he? Of course not. But Maker, he wanted to. 

“Tell me if you don’t want this,” she whispered as she ever so slightly stroked his length through his pants. “But this can be a moment just for the two of us, before we throw ourselves into battle tomorrow.” She felt herself lowered to the ground slowly, and she stood on her own two feet again. He panted heavily against her neck, one hand still gripping her ass, the other moving to her upper waist. She used her free hand to cover his, and she gently drug his hand from her upper waist until it groped her breast. “Can I?” she asked, her eyes searching for his through her lashes. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She saw the look of longing and desire. 

“Are you sure?” he asked gruffly, his voice hoarse. 

“Very,” she whispered and gave his manhood a gentle squeeze. 

“Maker, you’re beautiful,” he breathed as he squeezed at her breast and ass, and he leaned in to kiss her neck. 

She kissed him then, and threaded her fingers through his curls, until she pulled at his neck. She opened her mouth and his tongue found hers. He pressed up against her, and she pulled at his length so that it pressed against her stomach. “Agh, Maker,” he groaned, parting his lips from hers for a moment before he claimed hers again. He bit at her lip and licked at her. 

She pulled at his shirt then, and brought him back into the shadows, between a few trees and the wall. She pulled at the laces of his breeches. “My… my tent is on the other side of the gate.” 

She didn’t say a word, but continued unlacing his pants. Once they were loose enough, she squeezed her hand in his pants, and felt the warmth of his lower abdominal muscles as they clenched. Creators, this man was perfect. She reached further, and she watched as he held his breath. She grazed the tip of his length with her finger tips and watched as he shut his eyes tight and leaned forward to kiss her hard. She backed them up further until she could sit on the large rock there. She took him out of his pants and gasped. 

“Creators, Cullen…” she breathed. Cullen turned five shades redder. She held him in both her hands and lowered her head and slowly kissed the tip gently. Cullen shuddered. She continued kissing the tip, then slowly down the length. Once she reached his balls, she looked up at him through her lashes and slowly licked back up the length of him. “The Maker certainly blessed you,” she teased. He tried finding words, but only panted out a sigh. She laughed, and before he could answer, she took him into the warmth of her mouth and sucked. He groaned loudly, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes tight. She felt his fingers thread through her hair as he palmed the back of her head. He was so big that she could only fit half of him into her mouth.

Damn, did she want him. Truthfully, she had wanted him for quite some time. They had grown close since that night a couple months back on the dock. She wondered if he truly trusted her. If he felt as close to her as she did to him. He was just a man after all, it’d be difficult for him to refuse such an offer as she knelt down in front of him. She tried to shut her mind off and focus on the magnificence in front of her. But she hoped that she would get the chance to find out if they could take this further. She hoped that he felt the same. And that one day, she would feel his manhood inside of her, filling her up. The thought made her moan, and the sensation drove Cullen wild. He gripped her head and pumped his hips into her. “Maker,” he grunted. She could tell from the look on his face that he was trying to hold back, restraint painted across the tense features of his brow and arms. She decided to encourage him by taking him in even further, and swallowing as she felt his tip at the back of her throat. “Oh, Maker!” he groaned, pumping his hips again. She matched his pace, and held back the tears meeting her eyes. She groaned on his cock, and stroked his base with her hand, the other hand holding his balls. She swirled her tongue around his tip and she felt him stagger, his knees locking in place to prevent himself from falling. He kept one hand wrapped tightly in her hair while the other braced against the wall behind him. She picked up the pace and continued licking viciously at his tip. She felt his length throb in her mouth and hand and she moaned. “Ahhhh, fu...” Cullen groaned out, and she looked up at his face to see a small blush. Eliza smiled as he caught the swear in his mouth. One day, she’d get him to say it. She’d make him lose his damned mind. His eyes were shut tight, his head thrown back, “El...Eliza… I… Maker, I…” he pushed at her shoulders gently to remove her mouth, but she kept going, taking him in further, and rubbing him harder with her hand. “Eliza!” he said more urgently, still trying to keep his voice down. In just a few more strokes...“Oh Maker!” he shouted out as he came, grabbing her head and thrusting deep into her throat. His whole body convulsed and she felt his cock throb and pulse his seed into her throat. She swallowed some of it, but he kept coming, pulsing and pulsing. She moaned, and so did he. She felt his hands shake on the back of her head and she smiled, slowly pulling back as she sucked one last time, her lips lightly kissing his tip, and with a small pop she let go and he shivered hard as his dick fell out of her mouth. He looked down at her and watched as she swallowed the rest of his cum. “You… did you?… ”, he panted with a small, happy, disbelieving chuckle as she smiled up at him. She stood slowly, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing and nipping at her neck and jaw. He gently caressed her face and pulled her in for the sweetest kiss anyone had ever given her. 

“Cullen,” she whispered against his neck. She felt him sigh and she smiled. 

“That was… amazing, Eliza." Cullen seemed to consider something before taking a breath. "Shall I… return the favor?” 

She felt a chill run up her spine. Creators did she want that. But she was so damned cold. And she needed something to look forward to. Something to hope for. “Honestly, Cullen, that was what I really wanted. I am... very content.”

She felt him chuckle and heard the deep rumble in his chest. She looked up at him, and she knew the love-sick look in her eyes wouldn’t go unnoticed. She couldn’t help it. And she was pleasantly surprised to see it mirrored in his eyes. They had done their fair share of flirting, but nothing further than that. She reached up on her toes to press a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling away. “Goodnight, Commander. See you in the morning.” 

He didn’t move from the spot as he watched her walk away. “Goodnight, Eliza. Sleep well.” 

Eliza jumped under the covers of her bed with a smile on her face. She felt calmer, happier. She didn’t give the rift another thought, but instead thought of the taste of him on her lips as she drifted to sleep.


	3. Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Cullen’s headache was gone. He sank into the cot in his tent and pulled the thin blanket around him. His head was swimming. Did a beautiful woman really just throw herself at him? Was he dreaming? No, his dreams were never this good. It all felt too good to be true. He was really falling for her, and now he was head over heels. Damn it, she was beautiful. He couldn’t believe she had just done that. They had been flirting for sometime, and he was really hoping that he would get the nerve to move things along soon, but he would have never guessed she would have been interested in that. He was a lucky man. He kept picturing her beautiful lips around his length, the feel of her moaning on his cock, the feel of her throat and then tongue on the tip of his cock, the sight of her swallowing his load. He felt himself becoming hard beneath his breeches. He would have thought that he would be so relaxed he’d fall into a blissful sleep. His body had other ideas. “Damn it,” he said as he tried to push down the feeling, dragging his hand over his face and taking a deep breath. He could still feel her warmth on his length, and he felt his cock twitch. “Damn it,” he said again, this time resigned to his ever growing need. 

He pushed his hand down his pants and grabbed himself tightly. He groaned in relief and started pumping hard and fast. He was already sensitive from her ministrations, and he could tell it wouldn’t take long. He imagined the feel of her breasts beneath his palms, imagined the feeling of her moaning on his member, and he groaned a little more loudly than he would have liked. He grunted in dis-satisfaction though, after what she had just done his hand just wasn’t as good. He wanted to thrust into something, wanted to feel like he was fucking her. He felt like a teenager, and he rolled his eyes at himself. Maker, her wanted to be inside of her. He only barely chastised his thought before continuing the thought. He tore down his pants and threw them to the ground before turning on his cot and bringing his pillow down to us manhood. 

“Fuck,” he groaned as he began slowly grinding his hips into the pillow, trying to pretend it was her surrounding him instead. He blushed slightly at the curse. He couldn’t believe he had almost said that word in front of her. Maybe he could get her to swear. Maker, he just knew he could make her feel so good. His embarrassment was gone quickly, and he imagined her walls gripping him, wet and warm. He imagined her writhing beneath him, moaning his name as he fucked her. “Fuck!” he groaned more loudly, still straining to keep his voice down so that anyone in nearby tents couldn’t hear. He took himself in his hand and spread the precum over his tip and he shuddered violently. He gave a few more gentle strokes, dragging his hand slowly from the tip to the base. He moved his other hand from propping himself up down to his balls, so that his face was pressed to the cot. He was in a ridiculous position, the pillow between his stomach and cot and his ass in the air, but he didn't care. With one hand massaging his balls and the other hand slowly spreading the wetness over his cock, he moaned softly. His cock twitched and he tugged more aggressively, causing his hips to involuntarily buck. He removed his hand from his balls to prop himself up again, then began thrusting once more into the pillow. 

He imagined licking and biting at her lips, neck, then nipples. His cock throbbed at that, and he tried to imagine what that might feel like inside of her. The throbbing and pulsing of his dick, surrounded by her tight walls. He sat up more and used both hands to press the pillow against his length, and groaned at the pressure as he thrust into his hands and pillow. He felt more precum drip down his length and he watched as his cock disappeared into the depths of the pillow, and imagined that he was watching himself disappear into her. His cheeks burned with shame. One blow job from her had sent his thoughts spiraling out of control. He thrust even harder and shut his eyes tight, focusing on the feeling of his skin moving over his member, the sweet friction of it all. He felt the muscles in his legs spasm and shake and he fell forward onto the cot, putting his weight on his arms, he began pounding into the pillow. His cot began inching forward towards the wall, but he didn't even notice. He imagined her writhing beneath him, screaming his name. 

“Oohhh, fuuuckk,” he ground out through clenched teeth as he pounded his hips into his pillow.  He was so close. Maker, he couldn’t cum on his pillow like he did in his younger days. Not out on an inquisition field in a tent. He looked around desperately and saw a sock under his cot. He grabbed it hastily and quickly switched from thrusting against his pillow to aggressively pumping himself with his hand. He pictured her again, writhing beneath him, pleading for him to come inside of her. He groaned and grunted as his hips uncontrollably thrust into his hand. He could practically hear her whining out his name. Three more hard thrusts and he was lost. He quickly covered himself with the sock and unloaded into it. It wasn’t as much as earlier that night, but he was incredibly sensitive. His body shuddered and shook violently through his orgasm, and for several minutes afterwards. He let the sock fall to the ground. He would have to get rid of it in the morning. If he wasn't so exhausted, he would have felt ashamed. Instead, he fell asleep fast with a smile on his face. 


	4. Haven Lost

Cullen jumped awake, sweat drenching the bedding. He slowed his breathing and grounded himself using some old techniques. He could see his tent, the paper work on his desk. He could smell the morning air, the lake, the snow. He could feel the cold, the blanket on his skin. He could hear the wind, the early morning birds far off in the trees. Haven. He was in his tent at Haven. Eliza.... Maker, Eliza. Last night had... really happened. The nightmares left his thoughts and the thought of her fiery eyes peering up at him through long lashes replaced them. He looked down at the sock beneath his cot and chuckled at himself. He felt his stomach wrench and twist, and felt the pain behind his eyes and in his skull and he took a deep breath, pushing the nausea down. He stood slowly, his bones aching. Sharp pains ran through his body, and he buckled back down to the cot. "Not today," he whispered as a prayer. "Please... not today." He took a few more steadying breaths and reached for the glass of water by his bed. Even his fingers hurt as he clutched onto the cup and drank slowly. It was early, so early that the sun wasn't up yet and no one would be awake. He forced himself upright and walked out of the tent for fresh air. His nerves were already present. He'd have to keep the flashbacks at bay today, with the sound of swords and explosions and magic in the air. Everyone thought he just hated the mages that Eliza had recruited, but truly his stares were due to severe flashbacks and pain brought on by the sensations of overwhelming magic in the air. Sure, he didn't trust them, but he didn't trust a fresh recruit either. He took a deep breath of fresh mountain air and went back to his tent to put his armor on. 

By the time he made it to the center camp, everyone was at the fires for breakfast. Eliza stood amongst the team, telling some story making everyone smile and laugh with her. She was beautiful. Maker, he hoped last night was more than just releasing some pre-battle nerves. He caught her eye, and she instantly seemed to shine even brighter... she simply glowed. He supposed he could take that as an answer, and he smiled right back. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Eliza ran back towards the Chantry. "What the hell was that?! Was that the damned dragon? I swear, this day can't get any..."

"Don't even say it, shiny! Don't you dare!" Varric called after her. 

They were almost there, when they were suddenly completely surrounded by demons. Eliza's mana was depleted, her potions empty, and she had spent a lot of energy in the sprint towards the chantry. She stood tall, trying to gather her strength, when suddenly a giant pillar of light was at the center of their group. Every single demon was stunned and knocked down. Eliza could hardly believe her eyes, when suddenly Cullen came out of no where, wielding an enormous sword and shield, dropping every demon in his path. She summoned her spirit blade, finding his presence somehow incredibly rallying somehow. They finished off the demons quickly together, and she grinned at him. She had no idea how someone so massive, with such heavy equipment could be so... graceful. Training, she supposed. No one worked as hard as Cullen. 

"Herald," he called out with a small grin in response. "To the Chantry!" he called out so others could hear. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Cullen wasn't sure how he had pulled that off. Without the Lyrium, he wasn't sure he would be able to pull off such a powerful and controlled 'Wrath of Heaven'. But when he saw her surrounded, his body and training took over. As soon as the enemies were taken care of, he felt the effects. He was instantly weaker, and he hated it. He saw her watching him and he stood tall, gathering what strength he had left. He felt weak and nauseous, and his head felt like it was being split open. With so many allied mages around, with her around, there's no way he could pull off half of his old skills. He couldn't control them, and he'd end up hurting her. Damn it all, he should be taking it. What had he been thinking? He could be of more use to her now if he was taking it. He thought about the box of Lyrium in his tent, and he felt pulled to it. He could almost hear the song, could almost hear it singing to him. He shook his head to free his mind. No. If he followed that thought, if he tried to hear it, he was as good as lost. He focused on her, focused on her face. On his hope. 

And just like that... gone. She had left. Given them all a chance to escape. Damn it... damn it! If he was stronger, more prepared, maybe he could have saved her... could have found another way. He blinked away the tears, blaming it on the wind and ice. He saw an old woman fall, and helped her up, practically taking all her weight to help her walk up the mountain side. They had made it. He took the flare and lit it, watched as it glowed against the angry clouds above. Within a moment, he heard the sound of the avalanche below, felt the tremors. He turned and watched as it buried their home, the Chantry disappeared. He turned around, and saw his men looking to him for guidance. He moved forward, pulling himself up and gathered what little strength he had left. "Move forward! Help the civilians!"

\---------------------------------

Eliza woke in a tent and praised the Maker. They had found her. He had found her, she remembered. She remembered warm arms and whispered prayers in her ear as she lost consciousness. "Cullen," she choked out.

She felt a hand squeeze hers, "Here," he said softly. 

"You found me... knew you would," she whispered, before falling asleep. 


	5. Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

The journey to Skyhold had been long and difficult. Eliza's body was still weak, but she found strength in her friends and in Solas' healing, and the promise of a new home. As soon as she stepped foot on the grounds, she felt the sacred callings of her ancestors. There was an old magic here that she loved. Since arriving, there had been non-stop work. They had made her Inquisitor. She could hardly believe it. Reinforcements and repairs were being made to their new fortress, and defensive plans were being solidified, work schedules created, guard duties assigned, and trips and alliances planned. Eliza felt like it had been ages since that night with Cullen, and they had been to busy since to move forward, to even talk privately. She came to that realization one night in her new bedroom, and was shocked at how much time had passed. He probably thought that she wasn't interested. That too much had happened, and the magic was lost. Truly, she had just been overwhelmed with work and responsibility. And honestly, he had been too. She hadn't seen him away from his desk or the training grounds since they arrived unless it was for a meeting. 

She paced in her room, nervous and anxious. She really wanted him. The more she thought about it, the more worked up she got. She was never good with patience. She should wait for the right time. At least not this late at night. She stepped out onto the balcony and saw the lights in his office, and before she knew it she was on a path to him. 

She knocked on the door to his office gently, and heard a gruff, "Come in." She walked in silently. He didn't even look up from the parchment he was studying until enough time had passed. He looked up curiously, to find her standing beside the door, leaning against the wall smirking at him. "Inquisitor! I didn't realize... is everything alright?" 

He was cute when he was flustered. She watched as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, a small blush creeping into his cheeks. 

"Everything's fine," she said with a sly grin. "Just checking in on my favorite Commander. I noticed the lights in your office. Working late?"

"Ah, yes. Just a few reports to catch up on."

"You know, you need to rest too? Can't have the Commander of my army too exhausted to lead."

"Ah... um... yes, well, I'll get some rest shortly." He tried to recover from the awkward feeling with a smile. It was adorable. 

"Yeah, well turns out I could probably do better with resting myself. We haven't had any down-time since we arrived. I don't remember the last time I just sat with someone as a friend instead of a work-related meeting." 

"I'm here to listen if you need to talk, Inquisitor."

She smiled at him gently, "I know. Same here, Cullen." She glided over towards his desk and leaned against it. "If you have time, if you're not too tired, I wanted to show you something." 

He walked towards the door and opened it, "After you."

She walked through the door, grabbing his hand on the way out, and held on to it tight. He grasped her hand instantly, a small smile on his face. 

She walked them down to the garden and sat on a bench. "Right at this time of night, the stars are the brightest, and it brings out the ancient magic in this land. Look," she said, pointing towards the flowers. They magically opened, as if in a mid-day sun, and shown brightly. Suddenly, the flowers began glowing, their magic seeds floating through the air, giving the entire garden a romantic and bio-luminescent glow. 

Cullen gasped, "I had no idea... this is... incredible." He had never seen such pure, beautiful magic in his life. That is until he saw what she did next. Suddenly, she got up and danced through the glowing air, small snowflakes landing on her skin. She let her magic interact with the magic of the garden, creating a beautiful aura around her. Cullen was enraptured. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her, and her beautifully pure magic. She reached out towards him, and he slowly walked over to her. She held out her hand and he watched as the snow that landed their turned to little beads of light. She blew on them, and he watched as they floated over towards him. He felt them land and tingle on his skin, before floating away towards the star-lit sky. He felt her small body push against his, and he looked down to find her hand on his chest, pushing him back under the balcony towards the wall. For the second time, she had come out of nowhere and lit up his life and changed everything when he least expected it. He had been disappointed the last few weeks, thinking that she had forgotten him. And now this. 

She pushed him up against the wall, and lifted up on her toes to kiss his neck. He moved his hands to her waist and moaned as she sucked and nipped at his jaw. "Eliza," he breathed. He maneuvered her over to the bench and laid her down on it. He leaned over top of her and kneaded her breasts greedily with warm hands. He slowly trailed down her stomach until he reached her pants, and pressed his hand underneath her smalls. She let out a small gasp, and he stopped to look at her face. She kissed at his lips hungrily, and he continued moving towards her heat. He worked his way over her mound and felt her slick folds caress his fingers. She was dripping, and he was hungry. He kissed down her neck, down her chest, down her stomach, until he reached her pants and he quickly untied them and slid them down her legs. He rubbed at her clit with his fingers and she moaned, "Cullen!" His cock twitched and he slipped a finger inside of her. 

Growing up in the Chantry didn't leave a lot of room for romantic encounters. Sure, everybody had needs. They would find a quick ten minutes to explore each others bodies. And as he grew older that turned into a hungry 10 minutes to get off. Usually by quick hands or quick mouths. On the rarest occasions (twice to be precise), on the toughest of nights, when he found a girl who needed it just as badly, he'd unlace his pants and she'd do the same, and he'd enter her quickly, fully clothed standing up in a closet. He'd never had time to fully explore someone. To figure out how to give them what they deserved, or be given anything like that in return. It had always been quick, primal, and full of shame. This was different. Maker, was he ready for it. 

He pressed his tongue into her center and she moaned, soft and high-pitched. He was slow at first, moving his tongue in circles and occasionally flicking at her clit. But eventually, when she was pressing herself into his mouth and pleading for more, he fucked her hard with his tongue, his fingers working her clit. He watched her come undone beneath his ministrations, watched her cry out, her back arched off the bench and her mound pressed into his face. "Oh, Cullen," she sighed as her nails dug into his arms. Her back returned to the bench and she released his arms with a sigh. He felt her pulling at his shirt, and he took it off swiftly. It was too cold out in the open to undress her, he quickly realized. 

"Eliza," he breathed against her chest as he kissed her. "We should go inside." 

"Mmm..." she sighed, curling her fingers through his hair. 

He threw his shirt over her, laughing at how it went to her knees, and quickly lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "My room's closer," she whispered as she nibbled his ear. He shuddered and walked towards the Great Hall. Luckily, no one was there. He strode up the stairs to her room. "Damn, Cullen, you're strong. You can let me down if you want." 

"Mmm, not a chance if you're still kissing me like that."

She laughed and continued kissing and licking at his neck. When they reached her room, he set her down on the bed, climbing on top of her. She used her legs around his waist to throw him down, and she quickly straddled his lap. She smiled down at him and took his face in both her hands, and kissed him gently. She rolled her hips against his, and he groaned loudly, "Ugghh!" She rolled her hips again and he whispered into her neck, "Oh, Maker," as his hands drug down her back until he gripped her ass. She reached down between them and pressed her hand against the growing length in his pants. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," he confessed as she drug her nails teasingly over his member through his pants. "The way you feel," he breathed. 

She grinned as she pulled at him, and he lifted his hips to follow, lifting her knees off the bed. He pushed until she fell over and he climbed on top of her again. He kissed at her neck and pressed his palms against her breasts. She lifted his shirt up and quickly removed it. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling his muscles rippling as he ground his hips against hers. She slowly drug her nails down his chest, down his stomach, until reaching the laces of his pants. She quickly undid them and pulled down, revealing his manhood to her. She gasped loudly. "Oh Cullen... I can't believe how big you are," she growled hungrily as she took him in her hands. He kicked off his pants and growled right back as he cupped her heat and she gasped, bucking her hips up into his hand. "I want you," she whispered into his mouth as he kissed her. 

"I want you," he growled back. He dipped his finger back inside of her and she moaned loudly. 

"Cullen," she whined, "please..." Maker, had he imagined hearing those words from her lips. Several, several lonely nights. She was wet and waiting, and he felt her hands close around his length and he groaned. 

He lowered himself down and felt her line him up at her entrance. He looked into her eyes and she looked at him with more love and adoration than he could have ever anticipated. He lowered himself slowly, feeling the head of his length enter her, stretch her. She closed her eyes tight and sighed. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he wanted to watch her. He pressed forward, and her brow pinched and she whimpered softly. He stopped quickly and pressed his forehead against hers, bringing his fingers down to her clit. "You're... so big," she panted. "But Maker, I want you," she said as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her with her legs. He buried into her deeper and she cried out.

"Eliza," he panted. She watched his face as he entered her, saw the restraint on his brow, the muscles of his arms shivering with anticipation, felt his dick twitch with wanting. "I don't want to hurt you," he said softly. She felt him stretch her, and she sighed and relaxed herself. She pulled him in closer and he groaned, "Oh Maker, Eliza, you're so tight!" He continued slowly until he was completely hilted within her. 

"Ooo," she moaned, "Cullen, oh creators you feel so good," she sighed. He groaned at her words and pulled out slowly. He pushed back in again. "Maker, you fill me, Cullen." 

She felt so good around him. Better than anything he'd ever felt before. She was so small, so tight, so wet. He felt her body suck on his dick as he entered her, pulling him into her. And when she said that to him, how good he felt, how he filled her, he lost what little control he was holding onto. "Oh... agghh," he groaned as he thrust into her, harder than he meant to. She whined and writhed beneath him, hanging on to his arms, her legs tight around his waist. He pumped into her with a slow, steady, hard pace. With each thrust he completely hilted within her, and his pelvis hit her clit just right, his tip reaching the ends of her and she moaned loudly. 

"Oh gods, Cullen, don't stop. Right there... Cullen!" she whined out. He knew he was hitting a spot, knew he was hitting every spot. He could feel them. Could feel her walls trembling around him. He picked up the pace, faster but still hard enough to hit the spots that were driving her crazy. 

Suddenly, she screamed out his name and he felt her shatter around him. "CULLEN!" Her walls gripped him tightly, her wetness coating his cock and thighs, dripping down her legs. She arched into him and gripped his arms for support. She came down from her high and opened her eyes. Out of nowhere, she gripped him and flipped him on his back. She straddled him and began grinding against him, coating his length with her wet warmth. He groaned and gripped her hips tightly. 

"Oh... ngghh," he grunted. She suddenly lifted up, and slammed herself down on top of him. "Holy Maker!" he yelled out at the sudden intensity. She pounded into him, riding him as hard and fast as she could. Cullen held on for dear life. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he groaned with pleasure. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but he needed more. He felt her pace slowing, and he reached out and flipped her over so that she was face down on the mattress. He pulled her ass up and lined himself back up at her entrance. He couldn't see her face, but watched as she gripped the sheets. "Fuck me, Cullen," she begged, and he did. He entered her and pounded into her, hearing his pelvis slap against her ass, watching it jiggle from the force. He reached the depths of her and she screamed out. He pounded into her with everything he had, making her scream his name over and over. He pulled back and slammed into her as far as he could go and she yelped, jumping forward. 

"Maker, sorry," he panted as he leaned forward, hugging her tightly.

"It's alright," she giggled. "Damn, you feel good, Cullen."

He sighed as he gently turned her on her back. "You're perfect," he said softly as he kissed her lips. He felt her legs wrap around him, pulling him in. He lined himself up and entered her slowly, feeling her sigh with relief when he filled her again. 

She rose her hips and matched his pace and he groaned. It wasn't long before he set a furious speed. She felt him throbbing inside of her and knew he was close. She watched his face, his eyes shut tight. He grabbed her hips and held her close as he pounded into her. "Cullen!" she cried out. He looked down to see her writhing beneath him. 

"Maker, Eliza," he panted. He was so close. 

"Come for me, Cullen." 

"Maker," he gasped.

"I need it Cullen, please! Will you come inside me? I need it... don't stop... don't stop... oh, gods," she cried.

He reached down and pressed furious circles against her clit, and she moaned loudly. He felt her walls clench around him, watched her come undone again. "Cullen!" she screamed. And he was lost, fell over the edge with her.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he throbbed and released everything he had into her as he groaned. His whole body shook violently, and he shuddered as wave after wave coursed through him. "Ohhh, fuck," he moaned as another wave of his seed shot through him and into her and her walls clenched around him, milking him dry. 

She was still moaning and writhing beneath him, and he could feel her muscles spasming. He was relieved that her orgasms lasted as long as his did. Another shockwave coursed through his body and he shook against her groaning. With each wave of his orgasm, he bucked forward hitting her clit. "Oh Maker, Cullen," she moaned. "You're incredible... what... oooo... what are you doing to me?" she sighed as she rolled her hips up into him and he groaned. 

Finally, the last wave of his orgasm hit, and he felt his seed overflow and drip between them. He collapsed beside her, and she groaned as his member left her feeling empty. He chuckled at her displeased groan and he hugged her tightly. "Eliza," he whispered as he kissed her temple. He noticed the sun rising over the mountains. That was no 10 minute romp for release. That was hours, and hours of pleasure. Maker, he had wanted that for so long. 

"I've never felt anything like that," she sighed, her eyes closed as she gripped his arm. 

"Me either," he whispered back. 

He wasn't sure when, but at some point, they both drifted to sleep. Luckily, the next day was a day filled with meetings and not training. He knew how they'd be spending time between meetings. 


	6. New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Eliza walked up to her room after the third meeting of the day. She laid on her bed and sighed. She had been worked up all day, after the long night she and Cullen had shared. It had awoken something in her, a need... and now it was all she could think about. She heard her door open and her heart sped up. She watched as he entered her room and looked at her, his amber eyes on fire. Apparently, she wasn't the only one. 

She sensually spread out, slowly moving her hands down her figure. "I can still feel you inside of me," she moaned. She was completely pleased with herself as Cullen groaned heavily and took the final 8 steps to her bed in 2 and quickly climbed on top of her. 

"I can still feel you around me," he whispered, giving her chills. "Can still feel your walls clenching around me," he said as he ripped at her clothes. 

She had awoken something in him too. He never felt need like this before. To the point where he couldn't focus on his duties. She was all he could think about. All throughout their meetings that day, his cock throbbed with the feeling of her sex wrapped around him. It took all his willpower not to leave the meeting early and find a hidden corner to rub himself. 

He quickly thrust his finger into her and she moaned heavily. "I want you to scream my name," he whispered into her ear. "I want you to feel me between your legs tonight when you're alone in this bed." 

"Oh gods," she moaned. She didn't think she'd ever hear Cullen talk like this. It was so damned hot. 

He added another finger and her wetness ran down his hand. Suddenly, he stopped and she opened her eyes to find him completely naked. He removed her pants quickly. She reached out and pulled at his dick and he groaned. "I want you inside of me," she whispered, and without even a second he was there, pushing inside of her. She moaned loudly but happily. It stretched, there was even the smallest pain, but it was so good.

Cullen didn't know what had come over him. He couldn't stop, couldn't hold back. He needed this like he needed air to breathe. He thrust into her and set a quick, brutal pace. She moaned beneath him and he was lost to the feeling of her. 

She felt much the same. He filled her so completely. If last night was about getting the maximum possible pleasure, today was about raw need. She let her mana cascade around them in tiny sensual waves of pleasure. She moaned in pleasure as it hit her clit, and knew he would feel it on his skin and balls. She shivered, and noticed he had stopped entirely. Had she not done it right? She pumped her hips against his, "Cullen!" she whined. Gods, even when he wasn't moving, he filled her so completely. She rocked forward and pressed her clit against him and moaned. Suddenly, she felt the smallest surge of energy hit her, the smallest spell purge, stinging at her skin and ruining her high. "What the fuck," she grumbled, opening her eyes angrily.

She saw his face then. Frozen with fear, his eyes looking miles away. She cupped his face slowly. "Cullen, come back to me." He blinked hard, and finally started breathing again, but in urgent gulps. "Hey, I didn't mean to freak you out. You ok?"

"I..." he started. "I don't think I can do this. Not with magic, I..."

"We'll go slow," she said as she pumped her hips into his.

"Eliza, I'm not sure I can control... I don't want to hurt you. And I... don't think I could find it enjoyable either." She didn't realize that her use of magic was putting him dangerously close to a flashback. Especially in this position. But her hips, her sex pulling him in... Maker it was distracting. 

"I can make you feel good," she whispered. "Can make you feel better than you've ever felt before." 

He felt the slightest tingling on his balls. Her magic was so controlled, the amount of it being used so little, even with his training he wouldn't have sensed it if she wasn't putting it on his body like that. And he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel good.

"Do you trust me?" she asked softly, and he nodded. 

"Ok," he said softly. 

She placed her hand over his balls and he felt the tingling sensation again, causing him to release an involuntary moan. "Lay back against the headboard," she said gently, and he did. She moved her hand so that it hovered over his taint, and he felt the magic return. He spasmed involuntarily, moaning once more. "Ah, you like that huh?" she said with a sly grin. "Hmmm..." She moved her hand even lower, and before he could open his eyes with suspicion, he felt the magic again, this time in his ass. His legs and abdomen shook and a ridiculous moan was pulled from his lips. Her magic was vibrating on just the right spot, and he couldn't even open his eyes or form words. Her other hand wrapped around his member and pumped while she continued to pulsate her magic deep inside of him. "Do you like that, Cullen?" she asked with the sexiest voice he had ever heard.

"Maker, yes!" he groaned out.

"Can I keep going?"

"Yes, yes, god..." he moaned. He felt the pulsating increase in both rhythm and intensity ever so slightly. "Aghhh fuck!" he shouted, "fuck!" His hands gripped at the sheets, his legs shooting out straight with tension, his back arching off the bed. He had never felt anything like this. "Ah... ah... ahh..." he panted with each vibration. Suddenly out of nowhere he felt the wet warmth of her mouth around his length and she sucked hard, and he screamed. He came with a blinding intensity, the muscles in his abdomen spasming violently, his back arched at an impossible angle, grunting and groaning with each wave of seed that shot into her mouth.

He laid there, completely incoherent, for how long he knew not. When he finally opened his eyes, she was gazing down at him, lightly grazing her fingers along the muscles of his arms and chest. "Eliza," he whispered, and she smiled, leaning down to kiss him. He felt weak, spent, and dazed. 

"Sleep," she whispered as she laid beside him, resting her head on his chest. 

And he did. The most peaceful, blissful sleep he had in ages. He awoke 20 minutes later, feeling more alive than he had in longer than he could remember. He stroked Eliza's shoulder gently and felt her stir. "Hey there," he whispered. 

She smiled up at him, "Oh hey there." She took a deep breath. "Was... was that magic ok? Was it too much? Maybe I shouldn't have pushed y.."

"Eliza, it was... Maker it was incredible. I've never felt anything like that before. You... you're incredible." He lightly touched her face. "Anything coming from you is incredible." 

She smiled, but he watched as the smile faded. "Cullen, what happened? Why... how..."

He sighed and sat up, looking out the window. He told her about his past. About the circle. About the torture, the mental, sexual, physical abuse he endured while withdrawing from the Lyrium the mages had denied him while they had him locked up. How he was no longer on Lyrium. How he was currently suffering from withdraw and PTSD symptoms. 

"Oh creators, Cullen I... I had no idea, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have," she began.

"No, Eliza. You've helped me. In so many ways. In this way too. Believe me. I can say no, and I said yes." She nodded and held his hand tightly. "I um... I really liked that, Eliza," he said with a blush.

"You certainly did," she laughed. "Who would have thought, the good Chantry commander would like ass play."

"I certainly wouldn't have," he laughed. "But you change a lot of things." 

"We could try some more things, if you're up for it," she said with a challenging grin. 

He was beginning to feel himself again. "Oh, I'm more than up for it," he said as he grabbed her, pulling her to his chest and biting at her neck. 


	7. Crazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW *slightly rough* *safe word = curly* *apparently he's an ass man*

Adamant had been a nightmare. Literally. Watching her fall. He knew he would have dreams that would haunt him for years. She had died before his very eyes, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. And then suddenly she was there, safe and sound. She was a miracle. She walked out of a rift... again... and waltzed right up to him. _'Our troops were excellent, Commander. Quite impressive. They were organized, well prepared, excellent in combat, and intimidating as hell on the approach. And you looked sexy as hell leading them,'_ she had said with a wink before walking over to tell the group about what had transpired in the fade. While normally the comment about his troops would have made him incredibly proud, her easy-going attitude after seemingly coming back from the dead.... after he had lost her.... was enough to make his blood boil. 

They had made camp for the night during their return trip to Skyhold. Everyone was asleep when he saw her leaving the camp to visit the nearby pond for a quick bath. He followed, and when they reached the pond he pounced. "Inquisitor," he said, his voice filled with anger. 

She whipped around, "Cullen!" she said in surprise. 

He pushed her back up against a tree and pressed his mouth to hers, hard. He grabbed at her wrists, pinning them above her head, before he broke the kiss panting. "You could have died, Eliza. I watched you fall to your death, and you come back to me acting as if nothing happened. As if I hadn't just..." he breathed heavily, letting a large sigh leave his chest. 

"Cullen, I... seeing you, I almost broke. I couldn't do that in front of the troops, in front of the Wardens, in front of everyone. I'm the Inquisitor. I had to detach from you. It would have been to easy to run to you, to collapse into your arms," she said, holding back tears. 

He shook his head, "Maker, I'm... I'm sorry Eliza, I..." 

She kissed him hard, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He met it with his own, and nibbled at her lip, before pulling away and letting out a relieved chuckle. 

"You know," she said, a sly grin on her face, "I was rather careless. Perhaps you could... teach me a lesson?" 

"Oh?" he asked, his own smile returning to him. 

"I need you," she whispered. "And tonight," she took a big breath and looked up at him through long lashes, "I need it rough, Cullen. I need you to take me... hard... make me yours." 

He held his breath, unsure how to proceed. It wasn't something he had done before, not exactly in his comfort zone. It hit a little too close to home. But at the same time, he felt his pants becoming entirely too tight, his heart race with excitement. 

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously.

"Positive," she nodded. "So, Cullen. I threw myself to the mercy of the fade, demons, a dragon. Fell to my death. You should make sure I never do it again."

He suddenly reached out and put a hand over her throat. "That was very foolish of you," he chastised, pushing her against the tree by the throat. His hands trembled, but he pressed forward. He used his other hand to rip down her shirt, the buttons flying open, and push it down to the ground. He pushed her, hand still on her throat, down the tree so that she was on her knees. She reached out and unlaced his pants, pushing them down his legs quickly. He used both hands to grab her by the hair and push her mouth onto his growing length. She sucked hard and he roughly and quickly thrust into her mouth. She gagged and coughed but he didn't let up. "Suck me, Eliza. Don't stop. Harder. That's a good girl," he praised, the words feeling awkward on his tongue. "Take me into your throat," and she did. He felt her swallow around his member and he felt the vibrations of her moan around him. "That's it, moan on my cock," and she moaned louder. He fucked her mouth, feeling the press of her throat on his tip. When tears reached her eyes and leaked down her cheek he stopped. He wiped them away with his thumb, "Eliza," he said hesitantly.

"Fuck me, Cullen. Show me who's in charge." 

"Well.. you are," he said with a grin.

"Not tonight," she said with a serious face. "Show me just how big and hard you are, Cullen. Teach me a lesson I won't forget. Fuck me so hard that I can't walk tomorrow." 

He groaned and flipped her so that she faced the other way, and he ripped her pants down. He took off his shirt, tying the long sleeves around her wrists so that they were pinned to the trees. "Yeah, tie me up Cullen. I was a bad girl today."

He reached down and smacked her ass hard, leaving it red. She moaned and wiggled her ass at him, and he smacked it again, harder this time causing her to shriek. 

She stood there, completely at his mercy, and he roughly entered her from behind. He groaned loudly as he heard her scream his name. He pounded into her hard and fast, relentlessly. He couldn't believe what he was doing. If a year ago, if his former self would have seen this sight, he would have believed it a trick. But Maker, part of him loved it, longed for it. He suddenly had the urge to dominate her, to fill her, to make her scream. He reached around and grabbed her throat, squeezing, and heard her gasp. He let his other hand wander up and down her body, trailing small marks with his nails, until he reached her breast and he squeezed hard. He felt a moan get stuck in her throat from his grasp. 

He untied her wrists and forced her to the ground so that she was on all fours. He grabbed her hair and tugged hard, so that her back was incredibly arched. He entered her roughly, his other hand scratching at her hips and pulling her into him. She felt incredibly tight at this angle, and he pounded into her. When she started to scream, he covered her mouth, leaned down, and bit hard into her shoulder. He slapped her ass again as hard as he dared, and felt her tighten around his cock. 

He pushed as far into her as he could, feeling the ends of her, and he throbbed inside of her. "Do you feel that Eliza?"

She whimpered that she did, "Maker, Cullen... I feel you..." 

He withdrew almost completely before slamming back into her, completely hilting himself within her. "Yeah, you do. Feel me stretching your pussy with my big cock?" She whimpered again as he slammed into her as hard as he could. 

"When I tell you to, use your magic inside of me," he commanded, "but only when I say so. If you do without permission, I'll stop, do you understand?" She moaned. "Do you understand?" he asked again, pulling her hair.

"Yes!" she moaned. 

"Without permission, you'll be punished."

He felt a tingling on his balls, and he slapped her ass hard. "I warned you," he chuckled. He bent down and whispered into her ear as he pulled out of her. He heard her whine at the loss of him, and he gave a small laugh. "Eliza, can I..." he whispered, rubbing his dick against her asshole. "I want to..." he had a hard time saying it out loud.

"You can do anything to me, Cullen," she breathed. "Anything you want. I'm yours." 

"Maker," he breathed as he gently kissed her neck. "Are you sure?" 

She nodded, and he got back up on his knees. He lined himself up and slowly entered her ass. It was impossibly tight. He reached around and massaged her clit and she moaned loudly. He kept trying to press himself into her, and finally, he did. He groaned at the tightness gripping him and she screamed out, her fists hitting the dirt, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You ok?" he asked, not moving. She nodded, "Gods yes, oh gods... oh....," she panted, "you're so big, Cullen." He slowly pulled back, and as he pushed back into her he cried out, "now!" 

He felt the pulsating vibration of her magic deep within him, at exactly the right spot and he moaned loudly, "Fuck, Eliza!" He thrust into her erratically then, loosing his rhythm. "Stop," he ordered, and she did. He started rubbing circles onto her clit hard, and he felt her trembling beneath him. He pulled out completely, lined himself back up, and pushed in hard, "now!"

He didn't feel her magic, but she cried out loudly, "Oh gods, Cullen, I'm gonna.. I'm... Ah!" she screamed, and he felt her muscles contract even in his current position. He slapped her ass and pulled her hair as he pulled away. "I said," he rammed into her, "Now!" and her magic started back up again. His legs trembled and he nearly collapsed on top of her, but was able to catch his weight on both hands on either side of her. They both groaned loudly. He put both his hands on her hips, and began pounding into her ass as hard as he could. She released a constant, high pitched moan, mixed with incoherent words and his name. The pleasure was too much. He was loosing himself in it. It was starting to feel too dry, and he used his spit before continuing to pound into her. 

"Oh, Eliza, don't stop," he cried out as he felt the vibrations growing stronger and faster. "Harder," he whispered, hardly believing he could endure it any harder. She did as she was told, and he felt as though there was actually something in there, pulsating and squeezing. He thrust erratically, three more times before spilling himself inside of her. He watched as his seed spilled out of her ass and down his cock, grunting and groaning loudly. She continued the magic, although a little less. This caused his muscles to spasm uncontrollably. He groaned and grunted erratically, loosing control of himself entirely. Suddenly, it was too much. "Stop, stop!" he wheezed. He collapsed to the ground, his cock still twitching and throbbing, small grunts still escaping his lips. She collapsed beside him, her eyes shut tight, panting breathlessly. He gathered up his strength and leaned over her, placing his hand over her throat and kissing her deeply. "You're mine, Eliza," he growled in a low, deep tone. 

"Oh gods," she moaned as his finger brushed against her clit. Her hands trembled as she pulled him closer. She traced her fingers along the bulging muscles of his arms as he held himself up above her. "You're such a fucking strong, sexy man," she purred coming down from her high. 

They both chuckled and he kissed her more gently. "Come on," he said as he picked her up gently. He carried her to the pond and waded in with her still in his arms. She created two glowing orbs of magic and sent them into the water, and the pond glowed brightly. He gently caressed her skin as he kissed her, washing every inch of her with incredible care. Eventually, she wrapped her legs around his waist and they floated there, kissing and touching each other gently. She sighed and placed her head on his chest. 

"You're so beautiful," he said softly as he kissed the top of her head. 

She wiggled her hips ever so slightly so her pelvis was flush against his. He gave her a small chuckle, "Don't start something you can't finish, Inquisitor." At that, she began grinding herself against him, and he groaned. Maker, she would be the death of him. He wasn't sure he could go again.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, did his dick twitch and began rubbing against the underside of her ass as she ground against him. 

She reached her hand under the water between them and lined him up. "My pussy needs you," she whispered. He couldn't believe her mouth sometimes, the harsh word startling him. But hearing it made his dick throb. She lowered herself down onto him and he thrust up gently, slowly. 

They each gave occasional low, sultry moans, gripping each other tightly in the water. She gripped his shoulders, her head thrown back, and he gently kissed her collar bone. "Oh Cullen... Oh Cullen... Cullen... Cullen," she chanted like a prayer over and over. His name, a prayer on her lips, Maker he was falling for her. 

"Eliza," he whispered into her ear as he kept up his slow, torturous pace. With one arm on her back, the other beneath her ass, he fucked her, long and slow. He moved slightly so he could rub at her swollen clit. She moaned as she thrust against his hand, moving in time with his thrusts. The build was slow, but the orgasms was intense. She cried out so softly, but he felt her walls clamp around him, and she gripped his shoulders more tightly. She stopped breathing entirely as she convulsed around him. He didn't spill as much as earlier, but it rocked him to his core. He groaned deep and low, and moaned her name. He slipped out of her and they both sighed, pressing their foreheads together and smiling. The left the pond and walked back to camp slowly.   
  
"Stay with me," she said softly. 

He smiled at her. "Perhaps not the best time," he sighed. 

She nodded, "I know." She reached up on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"When we get back?" 

"Most definitely," he smiled. 


	8. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

When they finally returned to Skyhold, it was as if the floodgates had been opened between them. Cullen thought he had felt sex-crazed before Adamant. But that was nothing compared to now. Maker, she was all over him. Every single night. And he was all over her. It was like after years of holding something back, he simply couldn't any longer, and it was the same for her. It was the first thing he thought about when he woke, and what he thought of most throughout the day. 

Even now, sitting here at his desk, his dick was twitching with desire. 'Pull it together,' he thought to himself, resisting the urge to stick his hand down his pants to relieve some of the pressure building there. 

Suddenly, Cassandra threw open the door. "Cullen," she said, loudly enough to make him jump slightly.

"Cassandra, what can I do for you?" he asked, shuffling the paper work on his desk. 

"Cullen, I've come to talk to you about our agreement."

"Oh?" he asked, wondering if he had done something to indicate he was slipping?

"Your troops were flawless at Adamant, Commander. Truly. Your hard work is paying off. I've been keeping an eye on you, and it seems your headaches are happening less frequently, is that correct?"

"Yes, I believe so," he answered cautiously. 

"Good, I am glad. Is... is something else going on then? Is it the pain? Are you sleeping? Are you... hearing the song, or voices?"

"No, no!" he answered with surprise, "No, nothing like that. The pain is manageable. I'm sleeping better than I used to at least. I'm not hearing things either, why do you ask?"

"It's just... Leliana told me you've been late to meetings. Appearing disheveled, distracted. While your training of the troops is nothing short of spectacular, there are times on the grounds I've noticed that you seem distant. Distracted. While you look much better, and haven't come to me with concerns like you used to, I was worried something had changed." 

"Ah..." he said, unsure what to say. 

"But I trust your judgement, if you're sure you're alright..." she said, an eyebrow raised.

"I... um..." he felt the blush creep up his neck into his cheeks, his hand flying to the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Cullen?" Cassandra said suspiciously from his reaction. 

"I've um, started, seeing someone, so I suppose I've been a bit... distracted lately. I didn't think it was affecting me professionally however, I will..."

"Oh, Cullen, that's wonderful!" Cassandra said, with unusual excitement. She cleared her throat, "I mean, I'm glad you're alright and have found happiness. I didn't mean that it was affecting your duties, not at all. I was just worried when things started changing. I'm glad they are changing for the better, my friend. Who is this person you've been seeing?"

As if called there by unnatural forces, Eliza flew through the door. "Cullen, I can't stop thinking about you!" she blurted out before seeing Cassandra on the opposite side of the room. "I mean... our... battle... strategies. Can't stop thinking about those." 

Cassandra smiled brightly. "I'm happy for you two, truly. I'll be going now," she said with a chuckle and walked out. 

"Ah, sorry Cullen." 

He shrugged. "I don't mind if you don't."

She smiled at him sweetly, "We haven't really talked about... what this is. To be honest, it's not that I don't want to. It's just that I can't think when you're around. I instantly just want to jump on top of you and rip your clothes off."

He laughed, "I know the feeling well." 

"So," she said as she walked towards him tantalizingly. "Us?" she asked.

"I want to be with you," he said in a rush of breath. "If that's what you want," he said taking her hand. "I'm crazy about you." 

She reached up and kissed him. "I'm crazy about you, too." He felt a happy warmth spread throughout his chest. "Come get lunch with me?" she asked. 

"Of course," he said with a smile.

Cassandra busted back in the room, "And she can actually get you to eat?" 

"Cass!" Eliza said with a not very real scowl. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eliza and Cullen walked towards the mess hall, hands linked happily. People pointed and whispered and gasped. Soldiers hollered at Cullen, and The Iron Bull whistled. "I suppose it's public now, hmm?" she laughed. 

They sat with their food and Dorian plopped down in front of them. "So, you two have been busy I see. Is this why you've been so tired lately, Eliza? Is our handsome commander keeping you up at night?" 

"Hey!" she laughed. 

"What?! He's easy on the eyes, Eliza."

Varric sat down next to Dorian. "I told you to smile more, and look at that, you took my advice." 

"Oh, I'm sure he's smiling often now," Dorian chirped. "I'm sure our uptight Commander is absolutely wild in be..."

"Allllllright," Eliza said, jumping up. "Shall we get back to work?" she asked Cullen with a suppressed giggle. 

"Definitely," Cullen answered, his face impossibly bright red. 

She leaned down, placing her hand on the side of her mouth to whisper to Varric and Dorian, "And you are 100% correct," she giggled. 

Dorian laughed, and Varric shook his head, saying that was enough for him as he went back to his normal spot by the fire. 

They walked up the stairs to her quarters, and Cullen pressed her against the wall before they even made it up the stairs. "I need you," he breathed. He started working down her pants and she kicked them down to the floor. He lifted up her leg, pressing it back against the wall, pressing his length against her, causing her to moan. He kissed and licked along her neck.

"We really do have... a lot of work... to do... and a meeting... in 20 minutes," she panted. 

"Give me 10," he laughed. "Maker, you've got me so worked up, I'm ready to explode Eliza." 

She giggled as she reached down for the laces of his pants. She pushed them down just far enough so that his length sprang up. He lifted her against the wall and lowered her down, impaling her on his dick. He groaned loudly. "Fuck, Eliza," he panted as he thrust into her. 

"Oh Cullen," she breathed as she nibbled at his ear. He pushed her leg harder up towards her chest, and she lifted herself up on her toes of her other leg to get a better angle. He groaned into her neck as he groped her breast with his free hand. He kneaded it, pinching the nipple with his fingers. He lowered his head, pushing her shirt down with his teeth, before exposing her breast and sucking and biting at her. He had a sudden idea, and let her down gently, leading her upstairs to the bed. He pulled off her shirt and placed his dick between her breasts, pushing them together as he thrust into them. He groaned loudly as he watched his dick disappear into her jiggling breasts. She moaned, leaning down to lick at the tip as it emerged at the top of her cleavage. 

He fucked her tits for those ten minutes before she sighed, "Cullen... meeting..." before moaning on his dick again. He thrust once more, before lowering himself and entering her again. 

"Sweet Maker," he breathed. How did she always feel so incredible? Like returning home. He felt her walls clamp down on him, her wetness coat his cock.

"I didn't um.. prepare today, I ran out of time," she said softly. He wasn't sure what she meant, but he couldn't stop. She could tell. "Don't come inside me, Cullen."

He realized what she meant, and quickly pulled out as he quietly spilled his seed onto her stomach. He breathed out loudly, collapsing on the bed. He felt her get up and heard her dip a cloth into the wash bin to clean herself. He got up, took the cloth, and slowly ran it over her stomach, finishing up. They dressed quickly, happily running a few minutes late for that meeting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The meeting wasn't very long today, so once it was over they all went their separate ways. Cullen returned to his office and began working on the stack of paperwork waiting for him. He worked on the first two, and then found his mind wandering. Damn, he was very distracted these days. He was definitely not working on peak efficiency. But his withdraw symptoms had been ruining his efficiency before anyways. At least this was pleasant. 

He couldn't stop seeing her on the bed just an hour before. Her tits wrapped around his cock, her tongue lapping at the tip. 

He remembered how she had warned him not to come inside of her. Normally, she spent 15 minutes each morning preparing a special tea. She must have run out of time this morning. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't missed the feeling of coming inside of her. It was... indescribable really the way it felt. The way her walls seemed to milk him for every last drop, the texture of her rubbing against his skin mixed with how incredibly wet she was, the feeling of having every inch of his cock being squeezed as he fills her. 

Once again, he felt his pants becoming too tight. He began to plan what he was going to do to her later that night. He would tie her to the bed, take her from behind while she magically massages his prostate, while she speaks his name like a prayer or screams it out while he's ruining her. He couldn't stop himself then. He locked the doors and quickly threw his hand down his pants, rubbing frantically at his member. "Ugh, god," he groaned at the relief. It soon wasn't enough. He needed more. He unbuckled his armor and unlaced his breeches. He brought his length out and spit into his hand for lubrication. He wiped it over his tip, spreading his precum over his member. He let out a low moan and started pumping himself, gripping more tightly than normal. He pictured her tits squeezing his member again, and it only urged him on. He leaned back to rest on the side of his desk, on hand going back to put some weight on. 

And maybe, one day he would come inside of her without that tea. He would fill her with his seed. One day after the war. Maybe. He imagined it then, loosing himself in her, giving her every last drop. Watching her swell. Hell, fucking her while she was growing and round with his child even sounded more amazing than he could have anticipated. Perhaps 'going official' had gotten to his head. But he didn't care. In the privacy of his office behind locked doors, he let his imagination run wild. 

He knew he should be getting back to work. He should unlock the doors, it was amazing someone hadn't tried to come in already. But he couldn't stop. Maker, he was going to come right here on his desk. He heard the warnings his brain was giving him, but he didn't heed them. He kept pumping vigorously, as hard as he could, a primal grunting escaping his lips. He felt the pressure building until he exploded into his hands, thankfully only a couple of waves of come spilling out. His hands were covered, and there were few drops on his armor and desk. He leaned back and groaned. 

It wasn't enough, maker damned it all. His cock throbbed and ached for her. He was breathing heavily, trying to pull himself together. He started cleaning up with a rag from his room, when there was a knock at the door. "Cullen, are you in there?" he heard Eliza call out. 

"Eliza, thank the maker," he gasped. He unlocked the door and ushered her in quickly. 

He watched her nose wrinkle and sniff the air. "You've been busy," she said with a sly grin.

"That noticeable?" he said, blushing profusely. 

"I'm afraid so," she said with kindness in her voice. "I'll open one of the doors, you get upstairs." 

"Upstairs?" he asked.

"You're clearly as worked up as I am," she gestured towards the come he had forgotten was on his armor. She smiled, "I can't stop thinking about you either, you know. I actually started grinding against my desk without even thinking about it." 

He smiled and turned to go up the ladder. She opened the door, and followed him up. She got to the last wrung and felt strong arms pulling her up. She gasped, and he threw her on the ground gently. His body covered hers, and he was all over her. He kissed her lips and her face and her neck. He unbuttoned her shirt and licked and nipped all the way down her stomach until he hit her center. He was relentless and she gasped and moaned until she came undone in his arms. He kissed his way back up her body until he was aligned with her. She hadn't even realized he had taken off his pants. 

He forcefully entered her with a relieved groan. "Elizaaa.... Maker I could be inside you forever," he groaned. "I can't stop thinking about you. And every time I think about you, I need you. I've had to remain seated at my desk because I've been so hard, three times today." She moaned and kissed his neck. "Maker, what have you done to me," he chuckled as he pounded into her with as much force as he dared without hurting her. 

"Harder," she pleaded. 

He pounded into her again a little harder.

"Harder, Cullen, I know you're holding back. Don't," she said, her eyes pleading. 

"Eliza," he said with hesitancy. She didn't realize how much he was holding back. He would surely crush her. 

"Bring me to the bed," she asked, and he scooped her up and placed her gently on the bed before quickly entering her again with a sigh. Maker, even a few seconds was too long to not be inside of her. He was crazed, addicted. 'Fuck', he thought, but the thought vanished quickly.

"Now, I'm comfortable," she said softly, "and I've got cushion. So honey," she said taking his face in her hand. "Fuck me, Cullen. Don't hold back." 

He pounded into her more hard than the other times, but still holding back. Hard enough to force a grunt out of her lungs. He growled and nuzzled into her neck. 

"Still... holding back..." she managed. 

He growled again, and finally, for the first time in his life, didn't hold a single thing back. He pounded into her so hard that a high pitched wheezing sound left her lungs, and the sound of their flesh slapping together rang out throughout the room. He groaned and continued to pound into her with everything he had. 

He felt her magic caressing his skin, tingling along his balls and his backside, pulsating ever so slightly within him. "Oh, fuck," he ground out between thrusts. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he couldn't stop. Couldn't think. "Eliza...." he whined, "Elizaaaa.... fuuuckk..." he moaned as he stopped pounding into her, and started making quick, shallow thrusts, his tip rubbing against the edge of her walls. 

"Oh fuck, Cullen... oh fuck," she breathed and moaned against his chest. "Oh fuck, don't stop, don't stop," she pleaded as his pelvis continued hitting her sensitive pearl with each thrust. "Ohhhhh!" she let out a high pitched moan, and didn't stop. That noise was so fucking sexy, Cullen couldn't even handle it. He thrust faster and faster. 

Suddenly, they heard one of the doors open downstairs, and he placed a hand over her mouth. He thrust into her as deep as he could and stilled. He felt her continue to moan into his palm. "Commander?" he heard a scout call out. "Commander?" he heard the scout shout up the towards the opening in his bedroom floor. They heard some shuffling and then the door close. They both began panting loudly, and he began thrusting in short, powerful strokes. She moaned with every single one.

Finally, he heard what he had longed to hear. "Oh Cullen... Cullen... Cullen... god yes, please... oh, I'm gonna, I'm.. I.. Oh Cullen, yes, right there, keep... oh Cullen!" her prayer slowly turned into pleading. "Oh Cullen, yes! Oh yeah, Cullen.. Cullen.. Cullen!! Fuck, Oh Cullen!" She finally shouted as she came, her walls clamping down around him. 

"That's it baby girl, come for me, come on my cock," he groaned. He went back to pounding into her, the sound of their flesh slapping together, the wet noises she made as he entered her. He felt her magic return in pulses, and it drove him to fuck her harder. She was still moaning, still convulsing and writhing beneath him when she said it, ever so softly.

"I love you." Whispered, like a prayer. Something sacred. 

"Eliza," he moaned as he thrust into her as fast as he possibly could until he fell over the edge. He nuzzled into her neck as he came down from his high and whispered it back. "I love you, too." 

He felt her smile against his neck, and he felt lighter than he ever had. Like her legs wrapped around his waist were the only thing tethering him to the ground, else he float away. Suddenly, she pushed at his shoulders and put him on his back. She straddled his lap and quickly impaled herself on his still hard length. He groaned louder than he meant to, "Oh fuck." She rode his cock, her ass slapping down onto him hard, her hair falling down around him like a curtain. He grabbed at her waist for dear life, lifting his hips up into her, penetrating her deeper than he thought possible. She yelled out, throwing her head back.

Suddenly, they heard the door open downstairs again. Cullen quickly reached up placing his hand over her mouth again. "Commander?" a new voice called out. 

Eliza didn't stop riding him. If anything she slammed her ass down even harder and he groaned, trying his hardest to stay quiet. They heard shuffling and then the door closed. "Fuck," he moaned, you're killing me, Eliza. 

His dick was overly sensitive now, to the point of near pain as she continued to ride him. 'How many times today?', he tried to recall. Already, at least 3. And it had been at least 2 every day for the past week. He felt her walls clench and unclench around him. She was doing it on purpose, and he loved it. As much as he loved it, he felt like he didn't have a single drop of cum left in his body. He felt spent. So why was his dick so intent on continuing to fuck her? He was rock hard and throbbing inside of her. 

He flipped her quickly and she let out a small giggle. He thrust into her and groaned, "Ugh, god. It's so fucking good, Eliza." 

"You feel so good inside of me, Cullen," she sighed. 

His body was tiring and he rolled back over onto the pillows, breathing heavily. 

"I feel raw," she panted, and he looked over at her in concern. Her face was scrunched up. He peered down at her folds, which seemed red and swollen. He was worried about not being able to finish, not being enough, he hadn't considered if he was hurting her.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly.

She laughed, "I'm much better than alright. But I'm in trouble, Cullen. When you're not inside of me my body is aching," she moaned as she let her hands roam up and down her body deliciously. He felt his cock throb and he rolled his eyes at himself. "Aching for you," she sighed. "I need a break, but when your cock isn't inside me I feel miserable." 

"I'm having... similar issues," he laughed. He reached over and traced his hand in circles over her stomach and she moaned ever so slightly. He let his hand wander downwards and she forced his hand the rest of the way, dragging his finger inside of her. He thrust it in and out of her a few times before pulling back, and licking her juices off his finger. "You taste exquisite, Eliza," he purred. 

"Fuck," she moaned as she rolled over and straddled him once more, forcing herself onto him once again. He filled her completely, and the both let out a soft groan. They sat their like that, mostly still. Once and a while she'd lift up her ass and slam it back down, and he'd buck up into her, and then they'd remain still again for a bit, with him deeply rooted inside of her. His cock twitched and throbbed, causing her to moan. Eventually, they felt the raw sting and she lifted off of him and collapsed on the bed. Her eyes lit up and she placed a hand over him, and the other over herself, hovering without actually touching. He heard her begin to moan, and it drove him wild. Before he could act on it, he felt the hand that was hovering over him produce magic. A heat that started at his base and spread up through his shaft, followed by a small shocking and tingling. Suddenly, it felt as if he was being surrounded by pressure, no friction or heat, just pressure. The pressure moved up and down his shaft and his hips bucked involuntarily. He felt the familiar pulsating energy deep inside his ass and he moaned. "Oh fuck, Eliza." It was almost too much, even without the friction. His prostate felt overstimulated, so good that it was almost uncomfortable. But it never crossed that line. She didn't take it any further, didn't increase the speed or the intensity. Just a low, dull pressure and buzz. 

Eliza was laying on the other side of the bed, with a constant low moan escaping her lips. She must have been doing something similar to herself. Not too much, but enough. He listened to her moans, while also focusing on the pressure around his cock and the tingling inside of him. Suddenly, out of absolutely nowhere, his cock throbbed and sputtered and he came. His white seed spilling out over his stomach. It surprised him so much that he nearly shouted. He grunted and groaned uncontrollably, his muscles contracting, a large spasm rocking his core. He closed his eyes and felt the smallest remaining shock waves of his orgasm roll through his body. Without even realizing it, he slowly fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~

When he awoke, it was dark outside. She must have cleaned him up before she left, because his seed was gone, and replaced with a cool sheet covering his body. She had left a note on his nightstand. 

'You needed the rest. Don't worry, I finished that stack of paperwork for you, but left it on your desk so you can check it over. Come to bed when you're ready.'

Come to bed? He was already... he smiled. He got up and put on his night shirt and loose pants, and headed over to the Inquisitor's room. He remembered the words whispered in the throes of passion. 'I love you.' He couldn't believe he had found someone. He had been resigned to a fate of being alone and suffering. And here she was, loving him. He had never felt overly sexual before her. Sure, he had urges, he had needs. During his time in the circle, there was the occasional encounter to release tension. And afterward his circle days, he needed to tend to himself fairly regularly. But now, not only did he find himself in a relationship, he found himself craving and absolutely needing the pleasure and release. And she felt the same with him. Maker, he was happy.

It was late, and she was already sleeping soundly in her bed. Their bed. He pulled down the covers and slipped in beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. He heard her hum in contentment. 

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and sighed, "I love you too, Cullen." 


End file.
